


Vibe

by MoistMango



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: -ish??? I guess, Birdflash - Freeform, Bottom Wally, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistMango/pseuds/MoistMango
Summary: It was either that or wear a maid outfit all day for everyone to see-So the obvious choice had been to walk around Bruce Wayne's party with a toy up his ass until the end of it.At least it was hidden.-Wally loses a bet against his boyfriend and is at the mercy of a vibrator in his ass while attending Bruce's party.





	Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> What's the point of this, you ask? Nothing.
> 
> Usually I like to write fluffy shit and I'm not really good at writing smut but sometimes u just have to let the horniness out
> 
> Next I want to write "Wally gets rawed by his werewolf boyfriend Dick" & "Speedster gets rabbit ears and tails from magic and turns into a needy bunny-hybrid in heat" but I'm taking my time on them, I want them to be as filthy as I can get them to be with my feeble and below average writing skills OTL
> 
> Anyways, idk if anyone cares for this but my HC for this is that Dick is Nightwing and Wally is Flash and in the League and the batfam are in good terms- Not that any of this is even mentioned so this was pretty pointless to write but whatever lol
> 
> Obs! English isn't my native language so there's bound to be errors and I'm sorry for that, please kindly point them out to me and I'll fix them! ;u;
> 
> Enjoy!

Obviously because of his abilities, Wally is fast, thanks to the Speed Force.

And along with the speed, he’d also gained accelerated healing and enhanced endurance since that incident all those years ago. Another remarkable thing is also the vibrating- If he does it fast enough, he can vibrate his molecules- essentially, _himself_ \- through almost anything _and how cool isn’t that?_

Well- Wally’s always been a, _uh,_ pretty hormonal guy, always up for experiencing new things and getting out of or through stuff aren’t the only things he’s used his vibrations for. 

_Boy_ is Wally glad he tried fingering himself that first time, when he’d been young, dumb and just realizing that he wasn’t as straight as he’d thought. 

Don’t get him wrong, girls are amazing but it’d taken him a while to realize that, _hey,_ boys are pretty amazing too. Then Wally had discovered that he very much liked getting penetrated and had set out to find out what other stuff he liked too. 

Thus, he’d tried vibrating- Different parts of his body, to see if he was able to do it. 

His throat, his fingers, his cock, his ass-

After one particular self-loving session, where he’d pressed two vibrating fingers up against his prostate and just _kept going_ after already having cummed four or five times- _the last two he’d came dry_ \- Wally came one last time with a scream and had then promptly passed out. When he next came to, he’d felt all tingly and floaty. 

_Best masturbation ever._

Using a vibrator, though, is a little different- Especially when _he_ doesn’t get to control the speed. It’s different when he’s at the mercy of someone else- _Something_ else.

He’s shaking, it’s hot and there’s just too many people. 

The toy is four inches long with the circumference of 1 inch and very much giving Wally grief.

Wally tugs at the collar of his button up, trembly smile on his lips as he greets anyone who greets him. He’s in the Wayne manor’s garden, attending some party he knows nothing about but his boyfriend insisted he joined. 

He’s sweating under his clothes, knees ready to buckle out any moment because Dick has the control and power and _the vibe could get turned on any second now oh god-_

It’s been a while since the toy inside of him went still, though, and the Speedster is tense with dread and suspicion. He’s lost Dick some time before that but he knows the younger sees him, if the vibe turning on at the most inopportune moments are any indication. 

Dick is a little shit.

Wally’s been trying to find him with shifty eyes all while avoiding the younger man’s dad and brothers, too. 

He’d seen Tim a while ago, and he swears his heart had stopped when he’d suddenly made eye contact with the third Robin and the younger’s sky blue eyes had just zeroed in on him, _as if he knew what Wally had up his ass._ The Speedster had quickly turned away but it didn’t feel quite _fast enough._

The prospect of running into Bruce and Damian had downright almost paralyzed him. 

The thought of running into _Alfred_ had made his insides shrivel up.

So for now, avoidance was the best course of action.

 _At least_ Cass wasn’t there- She’d instantly just _know_ , Wally knows she would. And then she’d tell Jason and Jason would tell the others and it’d all spiral downwards from there and Wally would never be able to look at the others in the eye anymore and he’d had to flee the country-

 _Why_ had he thought it a good idea to make a bet with his boyfriend in the first place?

Who’d anticipated that the alien hunky would’ve gone for Wally- They usually went for Dick!

With his luck, he obviously had to lose and then Dick _,_ being the _dick_ he is, had to make him go around with a vibe all day or _wear a maid outfit_ all day which- To be fair, the outfit was _scandalous._

At least the toy was easy to hide seeing as it was _inside him._

He’d dodged more blackmail material against him with the maid outfit, _but at what cost?_

If Wally had won the bet he would’ve just made Dick pay for his groceries for three months or something! _Not_ make him go through the torture the Speedster was going through at that instance.

They’d had the forethought to put Wally in an over-sized, cream cashmere cardigan over his white button up at least, that way he’d been able to hide his erection. He may be sweating like crazy but that was more preferable than people noticing his hard on straining against his dress pants.

Wally is abruptly pulled out of his grumblings with a squeak when the vibrator turns on in a low buzz and he stumbles into a table, barely catching himself, cheeks instantly going up in flames when he notices a few gazes directed his way. 

Clearing his throat and pretending he didn’t just embarrass himself in front of dozens of people- _which sadly wasn’t that uncommon of an occurrence_ \- Wally tries to straighten up as much as possible and awkwardly shuffles his way for the food. It’s kind of hard walking when there’s an object up your ass that you want to move as little as possible so as not to shift it.

Eating will probably distract him from the low buzzing in his gut, yes, definitely. 

Eating will do him good.

The Speedster bites the inside of his cheek when the vibrations goes slow and fast in succession and he just- He can’t-

Wall-man is not feeling so hot at the moment.

A frustrated sob threatens to tear out of his throat because he can’t even hide out in a bathroom because then he’d be _punished_ and- 

Wally’s in one of _those_ moods. 

He wants to be good that night, wants Dick to be proud and impressed that Wally can handle a challenge like this. As long as he got through the party without touching himself and coming, he’d be rewarded.

The most perverse part of Wally is excited, too, at the fact that he’s hiding a dirty little secret from all these people there. 

He’s startled out of his thoughts when a hand suddenly clamps down on the back of his neck and Wally looks up to see familiar sky blue eyes looking at him with mischief and he almost whines right then and there.

“Hey, babe,” Dick says casually as he moves the hand from the redhead’s neck to wind an arm around his shoulders instead and steers the older man away for a little walk and Wally just wants to sink to the floor because the vibe has been turned up and is steadily buzzing inside of him now.

 _“Dick,”_ he intones and takes long strides to keep up with his _awful_ boyfriend. The younger just cackles as he leads them towards the manor and the Speedster can’t help but be suspicious as to what the first Robin is up to. 

He notes that the other arm not around his shoulder is in Dick’s pants pocket and he just _knows_ it’s holding the controller and ready to send Wally to hell any second.

“So how are you feeling? Enjoying the party?” Dick chirps out cheerfully as they make their way into the manor through the kitchen and towards the stairs leading up to the bedrooms and Wally’s suspicion dials up to an 11. 

Why were they going away from the party? What was Dick up to?

He’s about to reply when he takes a step up the stairs, skipping one step for two instead like he usually does when he freezes and lets out a whimper because the vibe just shifted-

“Oh, _fuck-_ ” Wally groans as he almost keels over then and there because the toy hasn’t shifted much all this time because he’d refrained from moving much but this time it’s pressing right against his _prostate_ and _goddamn-_

The arm around his shoulders tightens and Wally thinks he hears a groan that did _not come_ from him and what sounds like _“my intentions exactly”_ but he’s not too sure because he’s shaking more than before and his ears are ringing and _fuck, he’s going to cum-_

The vibe stops and Wally feels like he could just bawl right there _he’d been so close and he's shaking so much-_

 _“Please-”_ Wally doesn’t know what he’s begging for, just that he’s so overstimulated and trembling so much he can’t even stand any longer and he just wants to finally get some relief.

“Come on Handsome, you’ve been so good, let’s get that toy out of you, yeah-?” Dick’s voice sounds distant and Wally can’t even bring himself to nod.

The Speedster is vaguely aware that Dick picks him up but his last comprehensive thoughts cuts off into static for a second when the motion causes for the toy to move deeper inside him.

 _God-_ He feels like he could just hump something and that’d be enough for him he’s _that_ desperate to come.

The speedster vaguely notes that Dick is carrying him towards the younger’s room and thinks that maybe, _finally_ , he’ll be free of the toy and they’ll get to fuck. He’s been looking forward to that the whole day, he could cum just thinking about it-

Wally calms down a little during the duration it takes to reach Dick’s room and blinks to awareness when he gets lowered to a bed and looks up with lidded eyes to see Dick hovering over him with a hungry look. 

Seems like Wally hadn’t been the only one who’d looked forward to that moment.

Before he can tease the other about it, Dick’s lips are on his in an eager kiss and Wally moans into it, pressing up and giving back as much as he gets. Their tongues twines around each other’s and their lips slide wetly together. 

It’s just a needy, slick mess of spit and tongue and teeth and Wally loves it, loves that Dick likes it just as messy as he does.

The younger pulls away too soon, though, but Wally doesn’t even get a chance to protest before Dick manhandles him and he gets flipped on his front.

Dick pushes Wally’s head down and pulls his hips up- _face down, ass up_ \- and the older man just lets him, lets Dick arrange him however he wanted to at the implication that they were finally going to fuck.

“I’ve been looking forward to this the whole day and night,” Dick groans as he peppers kisses to the back of Wally’s neck.

“Isn’t this a little too soon-? The party isn’t even over yet,” Wally can’t help but pant out but God, he hopes Dick doesn’t stop, hopes he continues touching Wally. Besides, Dick’s the one that brought them up to his room, not Wally, so maybe Dick will reward him anyways because he’d been _good._

The younger man hastily pulls Wally’s dress shirt and cardigan up his back until they bunches up under his armpits and presses a kiss to Wally’s lower back before he mumbles out a reply.

“I don’t care, can’t wait any longer, just need you-” 

And the raspy quality to Dick’s voice has Wally letting out a low groan and makes his cock twitch.

Dick drags the Speedster’s pants and briefs down his legs and off, before resting his hands on the back of Wally’s thighs and then just. 

Stills. 

Wally whines at the lack of any movement behind him and drags a pillow towards him to press his face against it in frustration after a few seconds too long passes by. 

Dick’s probably _admiring_ the view of Wally with his messy hair and flushed skin and cute butt or whatever that he’s admitted to doing a lot, like the weirdo he is. It’s just a few seconds but for Wally, it feels like an eternity of torturous _nothing._

"C'mon, _Dick-"_ Wally groans out as he wiggles his ass.

Why must Dick always do this at the most inconvenient times-?

Wally has half a mind to just hump the pillow until he comes because his boyfriend is _mean_ and won’t give him what he needs- Just, _screw it!_

The Speedster is about to do just that when Dick’s hands finally moves up to spread his cheeks apart and he takes a few deep, calming breaths, heady at the scent of Dick on the pillow and his touch on Wally’s skin. 

"So impatient," Dick snickers but Wally knows Dick is strung up too from the breathless quality to his voice and the tremble in his hands. Any chance he gets to mess with Wally, though, he'll take it- Even at the expense of himself, that little shit.

 _Finally-_ Wally thinks, when Dick's thumb brushes against his rim, after hours of pure torture, the vibrator would _finally_ be removed and Wally would _finally_ get to come for the first time that night. 

He didn’t care for anything else after as long as he just-

Wally isn’t prepared for the vibrator to suddenly turn on in a low buzz nor the tongue that suddenly circles his rim and a throaty cry tears out of his lips. 

He tries to clamp his thighs closed but Dick has shouldered his way between them and he’s left spreading his knees with pleads falling from his lips and fresh tears running down his cheeks and staining the pillow under his face.

It comes fast, they'd barely been in the room for five minutes but Wally's been high strung for _hours_ and-

Dick’s spit making him wet and his tongue laving at his hole, along with the vibrator pressing up against his sweet spot is what finally breaks him and Wally comes with Dick’s name on his tongue, thick, sticky globs of cum squirting up his chest and soaking his clothes and the sheets beneath him.

His vision blacks out for a moment and he just lets himself drown in the relief of finally having gotten his first release.

The Speedster doesn’t get a minute to collect himself, though, and when he’s aware enough, Dick is already pushing his cock into Wally’s slick, sensitive hole, right up along with the toy _still_ inside of him and _fuck-_

The second orgasm quickly ripples through him like a huge wave because he’s so damn _full_ and Wally vaguely registers that there’s someone wailing before he’s biting down on two fingers that suddenly fills his mouth. 

He’s left there to just take it with tears running down his face and sobs trapped in his throat, body jarring with every desperate thrust of Dick’s accompanied by the vibrator buzzing inside of him, filling him along with Dick’s cock and rearranging his guts- 

It isn’t long before Dick comes with a few deep, hard thrusts and then he’s filling Wally up, filling him up with his cum and the toy and just the thought of being so stuffed full has Wally coming a third time with a cry. 

This time Wally doesn’t know how long he blacks out for.

* * *

Dick slumps against Wally and squeezes his eyes shut as he heaves for breath, shaky arms the only things holding him up from completely collapsing against the Speedster underneath him. His fingers are still in the other’s mouth and Dick slowly eases them out without looking. 

When he finally opens his eyes, he sees that Wally’s are lidded and glazed over and feels a jolt of pride and satisfaction that only he can reduce Wally- _quick and alert, energetic Flash_ \- into a state like this. Reduce him into a fucked out state where he doesn’t have much choice but let Dick care for him. 

And Dick will gladly do so- Hurt and soothe and care for Wally any way he needed and wanted because Dick needed and wanted it just as much-

This time he hadn’t even taken his sweet, sweet time with his Speedster, so imagine when he does put effort into turning Wally into a sobbing, blubbering mess.

Fuck- Seeing Wally so flushed and flustered from the moment Dick had put the vibrator inside him had tested Dick’s patience like nothing else. He’d had to adjust himself a few times at the sight of Wally stumbling and biting on his bottom lip while his lashes fluttered in frustration and need.

He'd told Wally to get through the whole party without touching himself but seeing his boyfriend like that, all nervous and squirmy, had Dick himself desperate to just touch him- He hadn't even bothered taking his pants off, just pulled the fly down and his cock out so he could finally sink into Wally's slick and warm hole.

His next goal was to put Wally in the maid dress. 

The thought of Wally in the flimsy attire has his cock twitching feebly and Dick’s attention is drawn to the fact that the toy inside Wally is still buzzing and he winces when it touches him- It kind of hurts a little now against his sensitive dick.

With a groan, Dick slowly pulls himself out of Wally, who lets out small noises of discomfort and he strokes the other’s thigh to soothe him. Dick takes a moment to watch his cum drip down Wally’s hole and has half a mind to eat it out of him. 

He stills, though, when the vibrator suddenly slides out on its own and lands on the bed, slick and shiny with globs of Dick’s cum and spit and he stares at it as it buzzes on the mattress-

 _Fuck,_ that image was going to be stuck in Dick’s head for an eternity and he’d live the rest of his life with a permanent hard on.

He turns the toy off and is about to tuck Wally in, make him drink some water and wait for him to come around so they can go another round when there’s suddenly knocking from his door and Dick immediately stills like a deer caught in headlights when he remembers that Bruce is currently hosting a party and there are guests there and _how many of them heard Wally screaming-?!_

Face on fire, Dick hastily puts a throw blanket over Wally and buttons his slacks up before straightening his dress shirt, even though it wouldn’t help anything- Didn’t mean that he couldn’t _try_ to look put together, though.

Clearing his throat and letting out a deep breath, Dick makes his way to the door and opens it, and knows he’s in for a hell of a lecture at the sight of Bruce _and_ Alfred’s unamused faces. 

He angles himself so the figure on the bed behind him isn’t as visible and shoots them a grin but knows it’s a lost cause when Alfred quirks an eyebrow.

How does one explain that the screaming had been caused by a vibrator and some good dicking down?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 🌹💖
> 
> I couldn't get the handle @MoistMango on twitter so I had to settle for [@MoistestMango](https://twitter.com/MoistestMango) cus I'm the Moistiest so come talk with me there if u wanna! ^^


End file.
